


May I have this dance?

by EsquirolEspacial



Series: Ways to get to you [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Bros having a good time, M/M, and confused, brian is fascinated, disco deaky, shy dorks, they dont know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsquirolEspacial/pseuds/EsquirolEspacial
Summary: “Darling! have you ever seen Deaky dance? He is terrific on the dance floor! When we go dancing all eyes are on him.“Don't exaggerate, Freddie” John took a sip of his can in an attempt to look calm, but the redness of his face was expanding to his ears, exposing his shame.





	May I have this dance?

The music was blasting in the flat and the boys were having a wonderful time drinking and joking with eachother. It was Freddie’s idea to stay in that friday and the others agreed; they took out the beer of the refrigerator and tuned their favorite radio station. Brian and John were sitting together at the couch, while Roger invited by Freddie get up and started dancing in the middle of the living room, motivated by the laughs and whistles of their other two friends.  
The song finished and the drummer sit between Brian and John.  
“You’re a neat dancer, darling” Freddie said taking a sip of his beer.  
“Thank you, you what they say about dancers, they are better at bed” replied the blond.  
“I guess our beloved Deaky is a great fucker then” Both Brian’s and Roger’s eyes moved to the bassist seated at the end of the couch.  
“Why did you said that?” asked Brian.  
“Darling! have you ever seen Deaky dance? He is terrific on the dance floor! When we go dancing all eyes are on him.  
“Don't exaggerate, Freddie” John took a sip of his can in an attempt to look calm, but the redness of his face was expanding to his ears, exposing his shame.  
“And don’t be so modest, darling; you know the truth”  
The locutor of the radio stopped talking and put on a great song.  
“Deaks, you should dance and teach us some of your moves!” said Roger. “Maybe I can use it later to get some birds.”  
“I don’t think it’s…”  
“Oh, shut up!” Roger jumped off the couch. “We can dance together, but please, please show us, Deaky!  
John emptied his beer in one gulp to give himself some courage. Although he enjoyed dancing, his friends expected big from him, not like in the dance halls Freddie and him went; he went to them to have fun, the attention was a side effect.  
But, encouraged by the alcohol he stood up and started dancing with Roger by his side. Freddie joined them without hesitation and the three friends took over the living room floor.  
“Bri! dance with us!”  
“No thanks, I’m good here.”  
“Please, Bri!” Pleaded Roger.  
A laugh was the only response the guitarist gave at the drummer. But it was true, he was enjoying watching his friends dance, especially John; his moves were natural and fluid, he didn’t miss a beat of the music and cover every rhythm with a movement of hips or hands.It was charming watching him being the center of attention and see that beautiful smile with an adorable gap-tooth.  
“Don’t be such a party-pooper, dear.”  
Before Brian could protest, John took his hand and asked.  
“May I have this dance?”  
“We’re friends Deaky, there is no need to be too formal”  
“I’m a gentleman after all.”  
Brian laughed and John dragged him to the improvised dance floor.  
“I’m not sure how to do this.” Brian said.  
“Do what I’m doing. I will guide you” they did not let go of their hands throughout the dance and invented good new moves; they even stole moves from Freddie and Roger who were now dancing back to back in an attempt to look sexy.  
Brian and John laughed at them, the song died along with their dancing, but their hands remained intertwined.  
“That was amazing!” exclaimed Roger dropping on the couch.  
“Indeed darling, but there is not alcohol left.”  
“Deaks and I can go for more” Offered Brian.  
“Brilliant!” Freddie reached in his pocket and gave them some cash. “Vodka, darlings”  
Brian and John released their hands and headed to the small store on the corner of the block, despite being small, the store had a variety of items.  
Brian watched John walking with remains of the song trapped at his steps, and deep in his heart, he admitted that staying in their flat was a fantastic idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it's the next work! thank you so much for the kudos and comments, and please let me know if I have typos or grammar errors.  
> I really enjoyed writing this work, and I hope you do too because I stan disco Deaky.


End file.
